


Little Taste of Hell

by Ringzzzzz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringzzzzz/pseuds/Ringzzzzz
Summary: Pitter PatterSounds echo off an empty wall.
Kudos: 5





	Little Taste of Hell

_Pitter patter_

The cold iron was eating away at his surface but it didn’t bother him. He just laid against the wall casting a glance in whatever direction was in front of him. The vault around him seemed to be pounding and mocking him. He’s been here before. What did he do this time? He sat there, wondering, _what day it was. Was it almost time? Did he do good? Where is he?_

_Pitter patter_

_Ah.._ He thought to himself. This was punishment. He hadn’t really contemplated that this was punishment, he had been sleeping. His body convulsed as he let out the trapped air from his lungs. Agony returned to his mortal system. His attention was drawn away from the inviting grey to the ruby flowing freely from his body. _He_ had done a number on his body. He couldn’t move any of his limbs, could this have been the reason he was asleep for so long? Probably so.

_Pitter patter_

The scarlet was rather inviting to look at, the color really contrasted the grey in the makeshift habit he’s grown accustomed to. _He_ will have to switch up the punishment soon. He’s starting to get used to the pain and isolation. After a while he will become numb to it, like the rest but he has no control in what punishments become of him. He just had to take them, not his fault that he built up a tolerance.

_Pitter patter_

He realized the metallic scent was not just his own. Another body was across the way from him. It also beaten, bruised and bloodied. He glared at it. _How dare He..._ This was his room how dare _He_ put another person here. This room was specifically used for _them_. This was no place for one of _His_ slaves. Anger boiled in his blood; he wanted it gone, no, he wanted it dead. His body ached at the movements his determination set him to do. The jingle of the chain echoed in the emptiness. It was loud but he could barely hear it over the pounding in his ears. He had no real way to kill this thing, no weapon but he wanted it dead. The warmth lingering from the body threw more wood to the fire as he thought of how to end it. He had no weapons but he did have his....

_Pitter patter_

The coppery taste wasn’t unwelcome, it painted his mouth and compared to what his last meal it tasted like a piece of hell. Hell that burned in him and lit a desire. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, it was warm and foggy and he wanted more of it. He felt like he was floating higher than he has a while. He forgot about his location and could only think about the flavors mixing through his body. He didn’t feel pain or starvation but instead a hunger to continue his task past what should be considered moral. He didn’t care, this made him feel stronger. The reflection in the puddle is what made him pause for a minute. His eyes looked the same, the same as _His_. A shiver went down his spine at the thought of being closer to _Him_ than he already was.

_Pitter patter_

The body had long begun to turn cold as he started to slow to a stop. He stared at the body, a twisted feeling of pride flowed throughout himself. It was torn to shreds, hardly recognizable. Maybe then _He_ would think twice about putting something like this in his cage. It is his punishment and his alone. No one else can experience what he goes through. Getting clean in this situation will be a hassle but he liked the difference in color in his greyscale playground. Crimson was painted everywhere and he couldn’t help but cringe at the mess he made of the place. He should clean it soon but his high still hasn’t settled enough to even comprehend the thought. But he could comprehend a warm chuckle in the cold atmosphere.

“Well, well, what happened here?”

He snapped his head to the voice, _His_ voice. He tilted his head to _Him_ and gave a warm, relieved smile.

_Pitter patter_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thank you for reading!


End file.
